This invention relates to a device for correcting and improving a golfer""s swing of the club.
Golfer""s, whether amateurs or professionals, are continually striving to improve their swings so as to be more consistent in hitting the ball straighter and farther. Some golfers take lessons, many read books and magazines, and many regularly practice on the golf course and driving range. Almost all active golfers persevere in making studious efforts to correct whatever faults might be present in their swings that are perceived to cause erratic behavior of the golf ball.
A great many devices have been invented, patented, and offered on the market to aid golfers in improving their swings. While it is likely that some of these have been and are of value, they have significant problems. Cited for references are a few of the many such patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,306xe2x80x94by Chedister and Ruocco provides a container to confine a marking substance, such as powder; the container has a small outlet hole near the bottom and is attached to the shaft of a golf club; the marking substance is to issue forth from the outlet hole and mark the grass when the club is swung. Within the container there is an inertia operated valve member to open and close the outlet hole and to agitate the marking substance. However, the use of a marking substance that is colored to contrast with the grass will no doubt result in being thrown fore and aft and being deposited on any nearby objects including persons. Also, the xe2x80x9cfine and relatively long outlet holexe2x80x9d would be subject to clogging with powder. And refilling the container with powder would be an awkward operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,777xe2x80x94by Chedister and Chedister provides a reservoir chamber and a delivery chamber for a marking substance, such as a powder or a somewhat viscous liquid; the marking substance is to issue forth from a small orifice onto the grass when the golf club is swung; the chambers are attached to the shaft of the golf club and there is a wind vane operated valve to open the orifice. However, the same problems apply here in a similar manner as to 2,804,306. Also, the wind vane mechanism appears to be an undue complication requiring experimental adjustment to achieve a desired result.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,778xe2x80x94by Chedister and Chedister provides a pressurized container-dispenser for a colored fluid marking material; the marking material is to be forced out through an outlet duct onto the grass when the golf club is swung; the container-dispenser is attached to the shaft of a golf club and there is an adjustable wind vane to open a valve to release the colored fluid marking material. However, the use of a colored marking material is objectionable since it is liable to leave colored markings on persons and objects unintentionally. And, the wind vane mechanism is a complication requiring experimental adjustment to accommodate different swing rates. Further, when the pressure in the container-dispenser is exhausted it will be necessary to replace it with a fresh pressurized container of marking material, entailing some disassembly and re-assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,028 and 3,649,029xe2x80x94both by Worrell provide means for observing the path of a golf club head during a swing with respect to certain guidelines. The use of luminescent material in an environment substantially devoid of light is required, and an ultra-violet lamp or a special chemical is required.
The path of the club swing is not recorded for subsequent examination and correction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,459xe2x80x94by Swords provides colored scribers to be attached to a golf club for making marks on an underlying sheet of paper so that the club""s path may be observed. However, the scribers must make physical contact with the paper, which contact would likely be annoying to the golfer, especially if he is trying to hit a golf ball. And, the paper must be changed frequently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,555xe2x80x94by Hagaman provides a framework apparatus fitted with photoelectric units, electronic circuitry and signaling devices designed to notify a golfer of errors in his swing. The equipment requires special adjustment for each golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,130xe2x80x94by Cornelison and Turner provides a photographic record of a golf swing using mirrors, a special camera and electronic circuitry in combination with a special golf club fitted with fiber optic illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,133xe2x80x94by Adorney and Davis provides a photographic record of a golf swing using plurality of electronic eyes in combination with a special camera mounted on an instrument panel, all enclosed in a stall where the golfer takes his stance and swings his club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,450xe2x80x94by Rabold provides a means for observing the path of a golf club head during a swing with respect to certain guidelines. A special foreshortened club fitted with lights is required and it is best used in a darkened room. The path of the club is not recorded for subsequent examination and correction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,071xe2x80x94by Hsu provides a liquid receiving chamber shaped to fit on the back of a golf club iron, fastened with a plurality of bands. The liquid chamber has a filling opening at the top and a small emitting orifice on the bottom. This arrangement allows a thin stream of liquid to be released, forming a track on the surface of the earth when the golf club is swung. However, the liquid chamber, shaped like the head of a golf club iron, would not likely fit snugly with the wide variety of golf club iron or wood or metal-wood heads in common use. And, it would be awkward to attach the liquid chamber onto the iron head using a plurality of band chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,376xe2x80x94by Hsu provides a liquid receiving chamber with a small orifice which, when clamped to a golf club shaft, will create a liquid track on the surface of the earth owing to centrifugal force and inertia when the golf club is swung in a normal manner. However, the liquid track will be offset from the actual path of the club xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d. Refilling the liquid chamber would be an awkward operation. The orifice end of the liquid chamber is close to the ground at the heel of the club head and is in danger of hitting the ground, causing breakage. The clamp will, in all probability, scratch or mar the finish on the golfer""s club shaft.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive device which will clearly and instantly show the golfer the path of his golf club head, following the club head""s passage through the golf ball. Then, when the golfer sees the visual trace of his clubs head""s path after passing through the ball location he can discern how his swing is at variance from the ideal and he can then use this evidence to make corrections. Such a device could be used outdoors or indoors, in bright daylight or ordinary room lighting; at a driving range, in any yard or park, in a garage, room or basement. And it could be used either with a standard golf ball, a practice ball or with no ball.
Specifically what is needed is an actual, functional golf club of customary design which has an enclosed water dispensing swing tracer which will immediately show the path of the golfer""s swing on an underlying mat having a blotter-like surface. A thin stream of water will be projected onto the mat by centrifugal and inertial forces as a result of the golfer""s swing, leaving a visible trace.
Enclosing the water dispensing swing tracer unit within a hole through the golf club head serves to align the tracer of water with the club""s xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d, to protect the tracer unit from damage, and to avoid the use of external attachments. This device will require no adjustments and will be ready to use time after time, needing only to be refilled with a small amount of water after numerous swings of the golf club.
Further, the mat will show the water trace indoors or outdoors and in any kind of lighting. Also, the water traces will readily evaporate, obviating any need to erase them. The mat will have imprinted thereon a center line and perhaps other guide lines. The mat might also have a hole on the center line through which a golf ball can be teed up.
For a golfer to use this device he need only pick up the golf club, lay down the mat, fill the enclosed tracer with a few cubic centimeters of water and begin either hitting the ball or swinging through an imaginary ball. In any case, the trace left on the mat will follow directly after the club""s xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a. To provide a simple but effective and reliable device which will leave a visible trace of golf club""s swing with a jet of water (or other liquid) projected onto a mat by centrifugal and inertial forces.
b. To provide a golfer with a trace of his swing so that he will have immediate visual evidence of how his swing may deviate from the ideal; thus giving the golfer clear indication of what correction is needed; and to provide golf teachers with a valuable tool.
c. To furnish a golf club with means for producing a golfer""s swing trace such that the means are essentially enclosed in a cavity within the club""s head, requiring no external attachments to the club.
d. To furnish a golf club of customary design enclosing a container of water within the club""s head such that a thin stream of water issuing form a nozzle will produce a trace of the golfer""s swing.
e. To provide a device which will emit a thin stream of water to show the trace of a golfer""s swing a number of successive times before refilling, yet which can be refilled easily and quickly.
f. To provide a mat to record the water trace which may be used time after time and which will allow rapid evaporation, obviating the need for erasing.
g. To provide a mat which may have marks printed thereon as guides for proper golf strokes and the mat may also have a hole to locate a tee and ball.
h. To provide a device which can be used with a standard golf ball, a light weight practice ball, or without a ball.
i. To provide a mat which may be reversed end for end and/or turned over, offering four reversible surfaces, in effect.
j. To provide a device which will clearly record the trace of a golfer""s swing in any common lighting condition from ordinary room lighting to bright daylight.